Powers Boothe
|birth_place = Snyder, Texas, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |education = Texas State University Southern Methodist University |occupation = Actor, voice actor |years_active = 1977–2016 |children = 2 |spouse = |signature = Powers Boothe.png }} Powers Allen Boothe (June 1, 1948 – May 14, 2017) was an American television, video game, and film actor and voice actor. Some of his most notable roles include his Emmy-winning portrayal of Jim Jones in Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones and his turns as TV detective Philip Marlowe in the 1980s, Cy Tolliver on Deadwood, "Curly Bill" Brocius in Tombstone, Vice-President and subsequently President Noah Daniels on 24, and Lamar Wyatt in Nashville. Early life Boothe, the youngest of three boys, was born on a cotton farm in Snyder, Texas to Kathryn Emily (née Reeves) and Merrill Vestal Boothe, a rancher. His father named him after his best friend, who had been killed in the Second World War. Boothe attended Snyder High School, where he played football and appeared in drama productions. He was the first in his family to attend college, going to Southwest Texas State University in San Marcos for his undergraduate degree and later earning his master's degree in drama from Southern Methodist University in University Park, Texas. Career After graduating from Southwest Texas State University in San Marcos, Texas, Boothe joined the repertory company of the Oregon Shakespeare Festival, with roles in Henry IV, Part 2 (portraying Henry IV of England), Troilus and Cressida, and others. His New York stage debut was in the 1974 Lincoln Center production of Richard III. Five years later, his Broadway theater debut came in a starring role in the one-act play Lone Star, written by James McLure. Boothe first came to national attention in 1980, playing Jim Jones in the CBS-TV movie Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones. Boothe's portrayal of the crazed cult leader received critical acclaim. In Time's story on the production, Boothe was praised: "There is one extraordinary performance. A young actor named Powers Boothe captures all the charisma and evil of 'Dad', Jim Jones." Boothe won the Emmy Award for his role, beating out veterans Henry Fonda and Jason Robards. As the Screen Actors Guild were on strike in the fall of 1980, he was the only actor to cross picket lines to attend the ceremonies, saying at the time, "This may be either the bravest moment of my career or the dumbest." Boothe portrayed Philip Marlowe in a TV series based on Raymond Chandler's short stories for HBO in the 1980s. He appeared in such films as Southern Comfort, A Breed Apart, Red Dawn, The Emerald Forest, Rapid Fire and Extreme Prejudice, as well as the HBO films Into the Homeland and By Dawn's Early Light. Additionally, he appeared in the 1990 CBS-TV film Family of Spies, in which he played traitor Navy Officer John Walker. Boothe portrayed Curly Bill Brocius in the hit 1993 Western Tombstone, the disloyal senior Army officer in Blue Sky (opposite Jessica Lange's Oscar-winning performance), and the sinister lead terrorist in Sudden Death. He was also part of the large ensemble casts for Oliver Stone's Nixon (as Chief of Staff Alexander Haig) and U Turn (as the town sheriff). In 2001, he starred as Flavius Aëtius, the Roman general in charge of stopping the Hun invasion in the made-for-TV miniseries Attila. Boothe played a featured role as brothel-owner Cy Tolliver on the HBO series Deadwood, and the seedy Senator Roark in the motion picture Sin City (2005), as well as its sequel, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014). He is the voice of one of the characters in the 2005 video game Area 51 and of Gorilla Grodd, the hyper-intelligent telepathic supervillain in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. He voiced the villain, Kane, in the 2008 video game Turok. He was a special guest star on 24, where he played Vice President Noah Daniels. He returned in the prequel to the seventh season, 24: Redemption. Just after taking the role as acting President, Boothe is seen exiting Air Force Two with F-15s in the background. Boothe played a downed F-15 pilot in Red Dawn. In March 2008, he narrated a television campaign ad for Senator John McCain's presidential campaign. In 2012, Boothe appeared in Joss Whedon's The Avengers in a secretive role as a shadowy governmental superior to S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2015-16, he reprised the role, now named Gideon Malick, in ABC's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Boothe appeared in the 2012 miniseries Hatfields & McCoys as Judge Valentine "Wall" Hatfield. Boothe was also cast as Lamar Wyatt in the ABC musical drama series Nashville.Matt Webb Mitovich, Fall TV First Impression: ABC's Nashville Sings, TVLine, August 14, 2012 Boothe also lent his voice to Hitman: Absolution, a 2012 video game developed by IO Interactive, voicing the character of Benjamin Travis. Personal life Boothe married his college sweetheart Pam Cole in 1969 and they remained married until his death. They had two children, Parisse and Preston. Death Boothe died aged 68 in Los Angeles on the morning of May 14, 2017 from the effects of pancreatic cancer. His body was buried in Deadwood Cemetery in rural Deadwood, located in Panola County east of Carthage in east Texas. Burial * Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * Biography from HBO * Powers Boothe(Aveleyman) Category:1948 births Category:2017 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Texas Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:Texas State University alumni Category:Southern Methodist University alumni Category:People from Snyder, Texas Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American art collectors Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Miniseries or Movie Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors